blocgamefandomcom-20200214-history
Cache/WORLD ON FIRE
3 of 5 This is Google's cache of http://www.blocgame.com/forums/index.php?topic=2690.30. It is a snapshot of the page as it appeared on Sep 9, 2016 18:12:55 GMT. The current page could have changed in the meantime. Learn more Full versionText-only versionView sourceTip: To quickly find your search term on this page, press Ctrl+F or ⌘-F (Mac) and use the find bar. WORLD ON FIRE Welcome, Guest. Please login or register. 1 Hour 1 Day 1 Week 1 Month Forever Home Help Search Login Register My Community » The World » Global Affairs » Archives » WORLD ON FIRE « previous next » Print Pages: 1 2 3 4 5 Author Topic: WORLD ON FIRE (Read 2953 times) Allen Chärra Hero Member Offline 1397 Personal Text Omo Re: WORLD ON FIRE « Reply #30 on: October 28, 2015, 05:00:58 PM » Quote from: JIDF on October 28, 2015, 04:46:05 PM They had no right to do such a thing. Shame on BAMF for trying to control the world. Inter/pol/ has every right to choose it's own future. Nation link in signature. Logged Emperor of Bangtown: http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=49332 Former leader of BAMF and The Horde. 존경하다 민아 Reanchi Newbie Offline 19 Re: WORLD ON FIRE « Reply #31 on: October 28, 2015, 05:01:50 PM » Quote from: JIDF on October 28, 2015, 04:46:05 PM They had no right to do such a thing. Shame on BAMF for trying to control the world. Inter/pol/ has every right to choose it's own future. They chose their future when they faked intel to justify a pre-emptive strike Logged http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=40270 Balthazaar Full Member Offline 189 Re: WORLD ON FIRE « Reply #32 on: October 28, 2015, 07:13:50 PM » Quote from: Montgomery on October 28, 2015, 04:28:01 PM Sod it, I'll Banepost: I was wondering which would break first... Your shitposting, or your banter? Logged #JUSTICEFORPERSIAN Der Verfassungsrepublik Eisen BLOC: http://blocgame.com/stats.php?id=53566 The Constituent Monarchical Federation of the United Arab Emirates TRW: http://blocgame.com/stats.php?id=33 Lebensraum Full Member Offline 162 Re: WORLD ON FIRE « Reply #33 on: October 28, 2015, 07:57:26 PM » Oh well, we tried and failed in the cleansing fire of nuclear holocaust. As Lee Harvey Oswald said, "You miss a 100% of the shots you don't take." Logged “That rifle on the wall of the labourer's cottage or working class flat is the symbol of democracy. It is our job to see that it stays there.” - George Orwell http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=3646 Habibastan Guest Re: WORLD ON FIRE « Reply #34 on: October 28, 2015, 08:40:01 PM » Quote from: Lebensraum on October 28, 2015, 07:57:26 PM Oh well, we tried and failed in the cleansing fire of nuclear holocaust. As Lee Harvey Oswald said, "You miss a 100% of the shots you don't take." >innawoods loses another world war, as is tradition. Logged Comrade Swift Full Member Offline 186 Personal Text "Red is such an interesting color..." Re: WORLD ON FIRE « Reply #35 on: October 28, 2015, 10:10:18 PM » "...and after years of toil by the resolute scientists of Rattown, and under the Heavenly Guidance of the Emperor Allen Chärra of the Serene Empire of Ahkazra, and after the contributions of countless faithful BAMFs and devoted allies, the nuclear destiny of BAMF was finally fulfilled." 10/28/2015 « Last Edit: October 28, 2015, 10:14:23 PM by Swedeinstan » Logged "Eternal Leader" of BAMF, Commissar for Cultural Affairs of Comintern http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=39005 Sylvie et Francoise, Présidents et directeurs-généraux du Vin Arabique http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=1240 Allen Chärra Hero Member Offline 1397 Personal Text Omo Re: WORLD ON FIRE « Reply #36 on: October 28, 2015, 10:45:03 PM » Quote from: Swedeinstan on October 28, 2015, 10:10:18 PM "...and after years of toil by the resolute scientists of Rattown, and under the Heavenly Guidance of the Emperor Allen Chärra of the Serene Empire of Ahkazra, and after the contributions of countless faithful BAMFs and devoted allies, the nuclear destiny of BAMF was finally fulfilled." 10/28/2015 The legacy of our eternally beloved Swedeinstan fulfilled. Something we did not mention yet but was decided days ago, this bomb was named Swift Swede in honor of the best leader to ever grace this game. Logged Emperor of Bangtown: http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=49332 Former leader of BAMF and The Horde. 존경하다 민아 Balthazaar Full Member Offline 189 Re: WORLD ON FIRE « Reply #37 on: October 28, 2015, 11:00:11 PM » Quote from: Allen Charra on October 28, 2015, 10:45:03 PM The legacy of our eternally beloved Swedeinstan fulfilled. Something we did not mention yet but was decided days ago, this bomb was named Swift Swede in honor of the best leader to ever grace this game. Manifest BAMF Logged #JUSTICEFORPERSIAN Der Verfassungsrepublik Eisen BLOC: http://blocgame.com/stats.php?id=53566 The Constituent Monarchical Federation of the United Arab Emirates TRW: http://blocgame.com/stats.php?id=33 JIDF Newbie Offline 2 Re: WORLD ON FIRE « Reply #38 on: October 28, 2015, 11:45:48 PM » Quote from: Reanchi on October 28, 2015, 05:01:50 PM They chose their future when they faked intel to justify a pre-emptive strike I've seen chats from both clans, it was not fake intel. Logged bropo Newbie Offline 28 Re: WORLD ON FIRE « Reply #39 on: October 28, 2015, 11:48:05 PM » Quote from: JIDF on October 28, 2015, 11:45:48 PM I've seen chats from both clans, it was not fake intel. Nation link in sig Logged http://blocgame.com/stats.php?id=57055 alysdexia Hero Member Offline 1233 Personal Text World's Most Disruptive Re: WORLD ON FIRE « Reply #40 on: October 29, 2015, 05:02:06 AM » https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Sv6dMFF_yts Logged                                                                                                                                                                               , . SiameseDream Hero Member Offline 1335 Re: WORLD ON FIRE « Reply #41 on: October 29, 2015, 05:09:19 AM » Quote from: alysdexia on October 29, 2015, 05:02:06 AM https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Sv6dMFF_yts God that song's annoying. I'm so glad it died. Logged cxcxxxxx - Today at 2:42 PM no im your cuck "Creating multies is using the game's mechanics too." -Brian Svetoslav Sr. Member Offline 487 Personal Text I am a pancake. Re: WORLD ON FIRE « Reply #42 on: October 29, 2015, 05:41:40 AM » Quote from: JIDF on October 28, 2015, 11:45:48 PM I've seen chats from both clans, it was not fake intel. boz ego boost machine pls go Logged http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=51011 Love the pone. Hug the pone. Kiss the pone. Massage the pone. Cuddle the pone. TRW: Bulgaria bropo Newbie Offline 28 Re: WORLD ON FIRE « Reply #43 on: October 29, 2015, 03:56:14 PM » Quote from: Svetoslav on October 29, 2015, 05:41:40 AM boz ego boost machine pls go An account with 2 posts and no nation link says they saw the chats and that they weren't faked. Sounds legit. Logged http://blocgame.com/stats.php?id=57055 Feranon Newbie Offline 10 Personal Text The Enlightened One Re: WORLD ON FIRE « Reply #44 on: November 01, 2015, 10:57:17 AM » http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=u1T6l70XlqU Logged May glorious Shambala forever shine light upon the world! Print Pages: 1 2 3 4 5 « previous next » My Community » The World » Global Affairs » Archives » WORLD ON FIRE SMF 2.0.10 | SMF © 2015, Simple Machines GamerZ by Diego Andrés XHTML RSS WAP2 11 of 14 This is Google's cache of http://blocgame.com/forums/index.php?topic=2690.50;wap2. It is a snapshot of the page as it appeared on Aug 6, 2016 12:52:49 GMT. The current page could have changed in the meantime. Learn more Full versionText-only versionView sourceTip: To quickly find your search term on this page, press Ctrl+F or ⌘-F (Mac) and use the find bar. WORLD ON FIRE The World > Archives WORLD ON FIRE << < (11/14) > >> Allen Chärra: --- Quote from: Die Stahlhammer on November 01, 2015, 04:27:21 PM ---Nah. --- End quote --- I specifically did. Die Stahlhammer: --- Quote from: Allen Charra on November 01, 2015, 04:27:58 PM ---I specifically did. --- End quote --- Nah. Allen Chärra: --- Quote from: Die Stahlhammer on November 01, 2015, 04:39:17 PM ---Nah. --- End quote --- Yes. Gemima: --- Quote from: Allen Charra on November 01, 2015, 10:59:30 PM ---Yes. --- End quote --- nyet Die Stahlhammer: --- Quote from: Allen Charra on November 01, 2015, 10:59:30 PM ---Yes. --- End quote --- Anus. Navigation 0 Message Index # Next page * Previous page Go to full version